georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chewiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to George Lopez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toby page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re: Hey Yeah, this Wiki needs some help. Thanks so much for helping! Jenny Vincent 03:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Policies Hi! Anyway, yesterday, I had noticed that there werent any rules on the Wiki. I've added them to the Community Noticeboard (I'm planning on changing it from Bulletinboard to Noticeboard. I don't want to make a decision myself, so could you go check them out and tell me what you think? Thanks! JennyVincent 21:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great! I'll check it out! I also thought we should add different types of admins to this wiki, and like I said, try to get ownership rights to this wiki.Chewiki 17:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd be fine with being an admin, but I wouldn't be very active, but I'd try to come on at least 3 times a week. If Nick Lewis decides to come and edit (I havent seen him on) I think you 2 should defineatley be admins. Jenny Vincent♣ 23:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Sounds good to meChewiki 17:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok! I kind of have an idea of Admin tools, but Im not exactly your typical expert, I've only been an admin at my other wiki for like 3 weeks. So, I guess I could sort of help out if you need any help with the basics :) Jenny Vincent♣ 22:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Sounds good. And would it be okay if I gained ownership rights?Chewiki 05:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, sure! Jenny Vincent♣ 20:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It would be fantastic if you had ownership rights, yes. Nick Lewis 00:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Sorry I haven't been on in a while... I was away at a wedding! I would be happy to be an admin, and I would be on daily checking the site's status. I'll also promote it. Thanks, Nick Lewis 16:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooh, I hope you had fun! Yeah, if I get ownership rights, you two will be admins Chewiki 16:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I sure hope so... then we can turn the George Lopez wiki into something much better than it's current state :) :::Hm, I think it'd be a good idea if the 3 of us become bureaucrats, I've never seen a wiki with just 1. Jenny Vincent♣ 19:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :There normally isn't just one, but most wikis have a lot more contributors :). But nevertheless, I don't see how having more than one bureaucrats could possibly hurt the wiki. How is usually works is that there is a proportional number of bureaucrats to admins, and a proportional amount of admins to users. So three bureaucrats is good for about 15 admins (about). Yeah, we should just be bureaucrats, Nick Lewis 19:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Chewiki 22:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you recieve any sort of response yet about the wiki rights? :: ::No, not yet. I wonder why they're taking so long? Chewiki 22:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC ::::I'm starting to get a tiny bit aggravated, they've never taken so long. And I see that some of the Admins on there have been editing on other areas. Incase one of you is reading this (Community Central), I agree to Chewiki getting the ownership rights, and according to what I think we've agreed, Nick Lewis and I becoming Admins. I suggest we discuss this on here, rather then the noticeboard. The noticeboard will be used soon, though. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I agree ::::Btw, how is Bully? I went on the wiki and it seems really cool. I even found a deal on Amazon to buy ''Scholarship Edition ''but my parents won't let me. Chewiki 00:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It's an excellent game that I'm (and a lot of other people) are obsessed with. LOL. It's about a boy at a school, who has to earn respect. Jenny Vincent♣ 00:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah I am going to see why they are taking so long. Oh, and I am getting Scholarship Edition :))))))))))))) Chewiki 21:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Decisions Ok, Community Central says that there is conflicting statements. Here is where we will make a decision. My thought is, you (Chewiki) are going to get owner rights. Then, Nick Lewis and I will get bureaucrat rights. That way, we can all keep the wiki running smoothly, because there are a few pages I'd like protected from unregistered contributors. Jenny Vincent♣ 01:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I second Jenny's comment. Nick Lewis 02:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I third this. Here is their proof.--Chewiki 23:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'm going to go tell them that here is our proof. It's really been a while. Jenny Vincent♣ 02:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, no such thing as owner rights, only bureaucrat rights, that's what you meant, right? Well, I think all three of us should become bureaucrats. It doesn't matter who becomes buraucrat first, as long as the other 2 are made bureaucrats too. Agreed? Jenny Vincent♣ 23:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Agreed Chewiki 03:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) One thing: I agree with giving Charmedfanatic the admin rights, but I think that sort of thing ought to be discussed with all the bureaucrats. Thanks, Jenny Vincent♣ 21:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Generally speaking, all major decisions must be made my beauracrats. Remember that there is a difference between beauracrats and admins in terms of power. I'm going to start writing some sort of guidelines as to what must be passed through us three before any decision is made. Nick Lewis 01:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Question Just a question, why did you delete the Hilary Duff page? Just curious. Jenny Vincent♣ 02:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) a :I didn't think it was necessary to have a page about an actor that guest starred once or twice. Chewiki 21:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I strongly disagree. If you look at (IMHO) the most succesful wikia on the internet (the Avatar Wikia), they have posts for every aspect of the show. I went ahead and reverted the deletion. I think it's crucial the George Lopez Wiki be standardized and comprehensive, otherwise no one will look twice at the wiki and consider it a lost cause. With kind regards, Nick Lewis 00:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You alive? Just wondering, you haven't been on in a long time. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 19:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I'm dead. Sorry I couldnt be on for a while, Internet went down. We had verison internet and then the whole altell buying verison thing. I was thinking we could make a facebook page. Then the Wiki could grow more. Admin Rights Thank you so much, Chewiki. It's me Charmedfanatic. I edit here on George Lopez Wiki. I am so very thankful for getting admin rights. I'm not very familiar on what those are and what I can do with those rights, so please write back and please help me out. Sincerely, Charmedfanatic Charmedfanatic 23:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) History Nick_Lewis = founder of the forums. (aka - founder of the most unpopular forums ever sprung into existence). It might be a good idea to take that out of the history, if that's alright. Feel free to take me out actually. I wouldn't say I made nearly as many edits and you and Jenny. Just chime in my occasional opinion ;) Nick Lewis 03:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC)